


La Febbre dell'Oro

by spideybubu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Country & Western, Gen, Story within a Story
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideybubu/pseuds/spideybubu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chiunque avesse avuto modo di conoscere Dean Winchester in un locale per cacciatori durante un periodo che potesse essere definito tranquillo gli avrà sicuramente sentito raccontare la storia della quale va tanto fiero.<br/>Nessuno è però in realtà a conoscenza di quanta verità ci sia in quel racconto che, se fosse per Dean,<br/>racconterebbe a chiunque abbia la fortuna - o sfortuna? - di incontrarlo.<br/>---<br/>Avete mai sentito parlare della corsa all'oro? Lasciate che Dean Winchester vi spieghi com'è andata realmente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Febbre dell'Oro

**Author's Note:**

> Semplicemente una fanfiction leggermente demenziale. Sono stata ispirata da un programma riguardante appunto tutti i miti che circondano la famigerata corsa all'oro svoltasi nella seconda metà del XIV secolo negli Stati Uniti.

  
Chiunque avesse avuto modo di conoscere Dean Winchester in un locale per cacciatori durante un periodo che potesse essere definito _tranquillo_ gli avrà sicuramente sentito raccontare la storia della quale va tanto fiero.  
Nessuno è però in realtà a conoscenza di quanta verità ci sia in quel racconto che, se fosse per Dean, racconterebbe a chiunque abbia la fortuna – o sfortuna? – di incontrarlo.  
  
"Sapete, una volta sono stato nel Far West.." Esordì, finendo poi l'ultimo goccio di birra rimasto nella terza bottiglia da lui prosciugata in quella calda serata d'agosto.  
  
Sam, sentendo quelle parole, si voltò immediatamente verso il fratello, smettendo per qualche attimo di ascoltare ciò che Castiel gli stava raccontando.  
Stavano seduti ad un tavolo non troppo lontano da dove Dean si stava dilettando in una stranamente pacata partita di biliardo con altri cacciatori.  
  
"Oh no, ci risiamo.." Esclamò semplicemente, passandosi una mano sul viso.  
  
Castiel lo guardò con espressione confusa, inclinando leggermente la testa di lato, com'era solito fare qualora non capisse cosa stesse accadendo.  
  
"Cosa intendi?" Gli chiese, spostando poi lo sguardo su Dean, il quale stava aspettando che tutti fossero pronti ad ascoltare il suo avvincente racconto  
  
"La storia del Far West, è qualcosa come la _quindicesima_ volta che la racconta.." Disse Sam con fare piuttosto scocciato.  
  
Aveva ormai sviluppato una specie di avversione nei confronti di quella storiella che Dean amava tanto raccontare.  
Forse perché sembrava più una barzelletta, che un racconto descrivente qualcosa di realmente accaduto, forse perché la convinzione con la quale il fratello maggiore la raccontava era piuttosto patetica – almeno quanto il suo amore per i film western – o forse perché semplicemente non ne poteva più di sentirla.  
Sta’ di fatto, che prima o poi sarebbero diventati gli zimbelli dei cacciatori, una volta che nell'ambiente si fosse saputo della storia che Dean Winchester andava raccontando con tanto coinvolgimento.  
  
"Non l'ho mai sentita." Esclamò Castiel, dopo un attimo di confusione in cui richiamò alla memoria ogni singolo ricordo che avesse riguardante l'esperienza dei due fratelli nel Far West.  
No, era decisamente certo di non aver mai avuto l'onore di sentire la famigerata storia.  
  
"Meglio per te, credimi.." Gli rispose semplicemente Sam, voltandosi poi verso di lui.  
"Ma se ti interessa, la sta per raccontare. Quando comincia, non c'è nulla che si possa fare per bloccarlo.. Conoscendolo, terrebbe il broncio per almeno un paio di giorni se anche solo ci provassi."  
  
Ed effettivamente Sam aveva ragione, perché probabilmente il maggiore l'avrebbe preso come un vero e proprio affronto – al pari di insultare una delle sue band preferite, o la sua _Baby_ in alternativa.  
  
Castiel allora, ovviamente curioso di sentire questa storia tanto disprezzata dal minore dei Winchester, si concentrò nell'ascoltare ciò che Dean stava raccontando agli altri cacciatori che stavano giocando a biliardo insieme a lui.  
  
"Nulla di che, insomma.. Mi servivano le ceneri di una Fenice e il mio amico piumoso ha portato me e mio fratello nel Vecchio West." Disse come a voler lasciare una punta di suspense per incuriosire gli altri, mentre si preparava per il proprio turno al biliardo.  
  
Nessuno rimase particolarmente stupito da questa affermazione; erano tutti cacciatori e di conseguenza erano a conoscenza dell'esistenza degli angeli e di ciò che questi ultimi fossero in grado di fare.  
Inoltre, quello che stava parlando era _Dean Winchester_ , le sue gesta – e quelle di suo fratello – erano famose ormai fra tutti i cacciatori.  
Non osarono interromperlo, perciò Dean, una volta terminato il proprio turno, riprese a parlare con trasporto.  
  
"Non rimanemmo lì per molto tempo, avevamo solo ventiquattro ore per svolgere quel compito già di per sé piuttosto complicato. Nonostante quello però, riuscimmo a passare un po' di tempo in un saloon, e fu lì che accadde.." Si fermò e prese a guardarsi attorno con l'espressione soddisfatta tale e quale a quella di un bambino che riesce ad attirare tutta l'attenzione su di sé.  
"Insomma, mi misi a parlare con alcune persone del posto che cominciarono raccontarmi alcune loro esperienze riguardanti i loro viaggi alla scoperta delle zone al tempo ancora disabitate degli Stati Uniti.” Si fermò per qualche attimo e fece un cenno alla barista, chiedendole di portargli l’ennesima bottiglia di birra.  
“Ad un certo punto mi girai a guardare mio fratello che se ne stava lì in mezzo al locale come il disadattato che effettivamente è.. E ciò che gli dissi cambiò radicalmente il corso della storia americana."  
  
Castiel seguì con attenzione ogni passaggio del racconto, ma a quel punto capì che ciò che Dean aveva appena detto non aveva alcun senso.  
Gli aveva già spiegato in precedenza che pur cambiando il corso degli avvenimenti durante un viaggio nel passato non è possibile variare il risultato a cui essi portano.  
Quindi, ciò che disse in quel saloon nel Vecchio West non poteva aver cambiato la storia americana, perché comunque qualcos'altro sarebbe accaduto in modo da portare alla medesima conclusione.  
Decise comunque di continuare ad ascoltare, ora più che mai era curioso di capire cosa fosse accaduto di così importante nelle ventiquattro ore che i Winchester avevano trascorso nel 1861.  
  
"Senza pensarci gli dissi qualcosa come 'Ehi Sammy, te lo immagini il _Golden State_ completamente disabitato? San Francisco senza i grattacieli e Hollywood senza le belle attrici?' e fu in quel momento che gli occhi di chiunque ci fosse nel locale brillarono." Gli altri cacciatori cominciarono a guardarlo con confusione. Che quegli zotici allevatori di mucche si fossero esaltati nell’udire ‘belle attrici’? Improbabile, dato che molto facilmente non sapessero nemmeno cosa fossero delle attrici.  
Non potevano sapere cosa fossero i grattacieli, e allora cosa fu che li fece andare in visibilio?  
  
Non ebbero nemmeno il tempo di provare a porre la domanda a Dean, che quest’ultimo riprese a raccontare se possibile con maggior coinvolgimento – dopotutto stava arrivano la sua parte preferita della storia.  
  
“Nessuno al tempo era ancora a conoscenza del fatto che in California ogni ruscello fosse una vera e propria miniera d’oro! Come quei poveracci realizzarono ciò che avevo appena detto – che da qualche parte in America vi fosse uno Stato famoso per il proprio oro – uscirono di testa. Fate due più due, la corsa all’oro è cominciata grazie a me!” Esclamò con fierezza, allargando le braccia come se ciò che aveva appena detto fosse l’affermazione più ovvia che fosse mai stata fatta.  
  
Castiel, a questo punto, era più confuso di quanto non lo fosse poco prima che Dean raccontasse la conclusione della sua strabiliante storia.  
Per la prima volta non era l’unico ad essere totalmente confuso, perché l’espressione che si dipinse sul volto degli altri cacciatori somigliava tantissimo a quella dell’angelo.  
  
“Capisci di cosa parlavo? _È_ semplicemente assurdo.. E la parte peggiore è che lui ne è proprio convinto.” Disse Sam, sospirando e scuotendo poi la testa.  
  
“Effettivamente.. Non hai tutti i torti, Sam.” Castiel non poteva che trovarsi d’accordo con il minore dei Winchester: quel racconto era semplicemente assurdo.  
  
A quanto ne sapesse, infatti, la corsa all'oro svoltasi in California nella data in cui i Winchester erano stati nel Far West si era già conclusa da quasi un decennio.  
Non poteva in nessun modo essere andata come Dean la stava raccontando – era _palese_ che il ragazzo non avesse mai studiato storia in vita sua, e tutto ciò che sapeva di quel periodo l'aveva assimilato da vecchi film estremamente romanzati, probabilmente.  
  
  
  
  
( “Dean, quella storia è assurda. Smettila di raccontarla, ti prenderanno per un _fesso_ più fesso di quanto tu già sia.”  
  
“Non smetterò di raccontarla solo perché a te non piace, razza di stronzo!”  
  
“Se fossi in te darei retta a tuo fratello, Dean. Il tuo racconto non ha alcun senso e.. Sì, fa essenzialmente schifo.”  
  
“Tu il tatto non sai proprio cosa sia, eh Cas?”  
  
“Che figli di puttana..” )  



End file.
